


Dirty Tease

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shane Walsh Lives, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Car sex is the best sex.





	Dirty Tease

You and your boyfriend Shane had been sent out in a car to find supplies, but the place you’d gone to was completely deserted and nothing was left; driving further away to a different town in an attempt to find something. While driving you found yourself fidgeting in the passenger seat; horny as you hadn’t been able to have sex with your man for a couple weeks due to how busy everyone had been, concealing a little smirk on your face as an idea came to mind. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, glancing over at you as you shimmied out of your shorts and dropped them to the floor; doing the same to your shirt and leaving you just in your bra and panties. “(Y/n).”

“What?”

“What are you doing?” he repeated, making you feel his gaze on you as you propped one of your legs up on the dash; trailing your fingers over the exposed skin of your torso.

“Masturbating.” You replied simply; briefly glancing over at the large man and having a smirk quirk the corners of your lips once you saw the lump forming in his jeans, hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. “I haven’t gotten off in two weeks. I’m antsy.”

“(Y/n).” Shane groaned; aware he was watching as you rubbed yourself through the thin material of your panties. 

“Eyes on the road.” You moaned softly, squeezing your breast with your free hand; hearing your boyfriend’s breathing become heavier as you continued. He hit the brakes hard and the car jerked to a full stop, looking over at him and biting your bottom lip as his already dark coloured eyes were almost black in lust.

“Get over here.” He growled; his voice sending shivers down your spine and having you scrambling to sit in his lap, one leg either side of his thighs as his large hands squeezed your ass. “Fuckin’ dirty tease.” He rumbled, grinding you down on him and moaning as it caused the friction you wanted; lips ghosting over his as your body leant forward closer to his own. “It’s usually me that wants sex.”

“That’s because when you’re not there I get myself off with my fingers.”

“The images you give me, woman.”

“Wanna know something else?” A coy smile graced your lips as you positioned your mouth by his ear. “I always imagine them as yours.” He groaned deeply in his chest and grabbed a hold of your hair, pulling your head back far enough for him to kiss you hard; his other hand still moulded to your ass. Your hands slipped under his t-shirt and travelled up his warm chest, forcing his mouth and hands off you briefly to yank the shirt off over his head; large hands grasping your hips as you grinded against him. His jeans were soon unzipped and the warm heavy feeling of his fully hard erection between your thighs had you shuddering, feeling Shane unhooking and removing your bra; swiftly dipping his head and latching his lips around one of your nipples, burying your fingers in his hair. “Shane!” you squealed, feeling him smirk against your skin at your reaction of him ripping the panties off you; rubbing your hips to soothe where the thin material had tugged. 

“Sorry darlin’.” He chuckled, kissing you quickly before guiding your hips along his thick shaft; hearing him groan at how wet you were. “Need ya now.” He grumbled, hissing through his teeth when you reached down and wrapped your hand around him; pumping slowly a few times before lining him up with your entrance, barely dipping inside. “Shit, (y/n), come on.”

“Needy, huh?”

“I’ll give ya needy when you let me start fuckin’ you.”

“I wanna fuck you first.” You said innocently, lowering yourself down on his dick a couple of inches; feeling his fingers dig into your hips. 

“You wanna ride me?”

“Mhm.”

“Take it then, baby girl.” He said lowly; both of you moaning as you dropped completely down on him, holding onto his shoulders to brace yourself as you began bouncing hard on his dick; his hands squeezing your breasts as your face remained directly in front of his. “That’s it, keep going.” He urged, tilting his head to kiss you; his teeth softly latching on your bottom lip, your eyes hooded in pleasure as you stared at him. Shifting your leg a little as your thigh began to ache you dropped down so he bottomed out in you, grinding your hips back and forth which had your clit rubbing on his pubic bone; causing your muscles to clench in response. 

“Gonna cum.” You breathed, feeling his rough hands travel down to your hips to steady you as you came; biting your own lip as your body jerked and a prolonged moan escaped your lips. “Sorry I didn’t last long.” You smiled, making him laugh as he buried his face in the side of your neck; kissing the sensitive skin there as you caught your breath.

“My dick just that good, huh?” You giggled and buried your fingers into the slight curls that made up his hair, kissing the side of his head before moaning softly as he shifted beneath you; planting his feet flat on the floor. “I don’t hear you denying it.”

“I’m not going to.”

“Think you can last through another orgasm?”

“Shane, you know I can.” Feeling his lips curve upwards into a smile against your skin he lifted you slightly higher on your knees, wrapping an arm around your waist and starting to thrust up into you to chase his own climax; blurting out a loud moan as you were sensitive. Lifting his head out of your neck he leant his forehead against yours, kissing you affectionately as your chest brushed against his; hearing him grunt as he tightened his grip on you, knowing he was close to which your walls contracted around him. 

“Shit.” He hissed, groaning as his eyes screwed shut; grabbing his face and kissing him right before the two of you came, moaning into each other’s mouths which had the both of you shuddering. You dropped down and slumped on him completely; his hands returning to your ass and caging his muscled arms around you. 

“I love you.” You murmured against his lips, making the man smile as his lips pressed to yours once more; nose lightly bumping against your own.

“Love you too sweetheart.” You smiled and nuzzled your nose against his, hearing him chuckle before you sat upright with your hands flat on his bare chest. “You’re beautiful.” He muttered; seemingly talking to himself as his hands travelled back up the sides of your body to your face, tracing his fingertips over your features; letting him do so until he was satisfied. 

“We need to get back on the run.” You said quietly, causing him to hum in agreement as you lifted yourself from his lap; his softening member sliding out of you which had you cupping yourself to prevent making a mess as you thumped back down into your own seat.

“See? I was right to rip your panties.” He smirked, watching you as you used the torn material to wipe and clean yourself up; resisting the urge to throw them at him as he tucked himself back into his jeans, pulling his shirt on once finding it on the handbrake. Your boyfriend began driving down the deserted road again while you wiggled yourself back into your shorts, having to go commando which was slightly uncomfortable and finding your bra almost on the back seat; hooking it back on to cover your chest once more. picking your shirt up off the floor by your feet you swiftly tugged it on over your head, slouching in the seat when you were fully dressed; lacing your fingers through Shane’s when he reached over and grabbed your hand.

“Think we’ll find any lingerie? You’re lowering my panty collection because you keep ripping them.”

“I would say sorry, but the flimsy things just get in the way when I want to fuck you.” Your eyes rolled at the grin on his face, but you brought your entwined hands up to kiss his knuckles.

“You’re lucky I love you, Walsh.”

“I’m the luckiest man there is right now.” He smiled, stroking his thumb over the back of your hand; warming your heart as a soft smile graced your own lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
